


Beach, Sea Shells and a Race

by lune_mar



Series: we will watch the sun rise together [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Beach time, Eight gets very invested in small things, Four breaks a shit ton of things, Gen, Oneshot, Three just wants to take a nap, and then I wrote this, females agents, no angst just agents being dumb, seriously I just woke up two days ago and my mind just went HEY BEACHES ARE COOL, thats it thats them really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_mar/pseuds/lune_mar
Summary: Three woke up not too long after."...I am going to end you," she said very slowly, as she woke up with her body entirely covered in sand, and Four and Eight could barely hide their laughter.-----The three agents go to the beach.





	Beach, Sea Shells and a Race

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently stress is a great motivator because I've never been so productive with anything. Heck I think I wrote more in the past three weeks than in my entire school year. PLEASE DON'T EXPECT ANY REGULAR SCHEDULE THOUGH. Anyway this is just a good old feel-good fic, hope you will like it!

"4:07!" Eight announced, checking the time on her phone. "She should be getting out soon."

 

She heard Three hum in acknowledgement next to her, her eyes closed as she pressed her back against the bench, patiently waiting. Eight's legs bounced as she looked at the lobby, searching for small, bright orange tentacles.

 

It was the end of the week, meaning it was time for the agents' usual hangout. It kind of became a weekly thing without them really planning it, but none of them would complain. Actually, they all looked forward to it. It made the week really nicer.

 

This time, they were a bit far from Inkopolis Square, though. Four had really important ranked matches to attend until the end of the afternoon at Starfish Mainstage, so they agreed they'd meet up here. Her practice ended at 4pm, so she was probably going to get out of the lobby in a few minutes.

 

Four certainly was… passionate about Ranked. She'd get very excited whenever she talked about it, and though the two other agents didn't share her enthusiasm, hearing her ramble about it was heartwarming, in a way.

Three wasn't really fond of Ranked, especially since she didn't really like the concept of… well, the ranks. And most of the players were, in her opinion, either stuck-up jerks, or took it way, way too seriously. Surprisingly, outside of agent work, Three was kind of laid-back. She'd only turf every so often, crush everyone (as expected), then go take a nap somewhere. It was… kind of funny to see.

As for Eight, while she did find Ranked a bit fun… some modes reminded her a bit too much of some test stations in the Metro, so she never really felt comfortable. Turf War was fine, but she preferred to explore Inkopolis or do other fun things instead, so in the end she didn't really turf that much.

 

Eight's eyes were still looking mindlessly at the lobby when she suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar orange color : there was no mistaking it when she saw the cut on the inkling's left tentacle."Four!" She shouted with a grin. She apparently hadn't seen them yet, because she turned her head towards them with a startled look. However, her eyes quickly lit up when she saw her two friends on the bench.

 

"Here you are!" she said excitedly, a bright smile on her lips. She instantly ran towards them, and Eight couldn't help but laugh when Four crashed into her, pulling her into a quick hug. As always, her hugs were so tight she almost forgot to breathe, but thankfully, she pulled always a few seconds later. Three had opened her eyes, and simply waved at the other agent as a greeting.

 

"It's good to see you!" Four warmly said with a grin. Her face looked more flushed than usual, surely due to the physical effort, but she still was energetic. Eight would never understand how Four could always be so busy and do so many things without ever looking tired, especially since she didn't sleep all that much.

The agent stretched her arms and shoulders, letting out a small sigh. "Sorry for being late, it got pretty heated up! I thought I'd never see the end of that overtime…" She hummed slightly, looking around them. "But enough talking about that! Do you want to do something? We still have a lot of time before it gets dark."

 

Eight shrugged, thoughtful. She didn't really know what they could do around Starfish Mainstage, since she rarely went there. She mainly stayed around Inkopolis.

 

Three threw a look around them, before looking at something not far from the lobby. "...Beach?" she suggested simply.

 

_ 'It's true! I forgot we were so close to the sea.'  _ Eight turned around, and stared at the clear, endless blue water. Though they were pretty dangerous places due to the… well, sea, she really liked beaches. It made her really peaceful, surprisingly.

 

Four's eyes lit up instantly. "It's been forever since I went to the beach!" she said excitedly. She squinted as she stared at the coast carefully, before smiling. "It's low tide, so we should be able to go! What do you say, Eight?" She had turned around towards her, and the pleading look on her face made her chuckle.

 

"Yeah, beaches are really nice," she answered her with a smile.

 

"WOOOO!" shouted Four, and before the two could register anything, she had taken both of their hands and was excitedly pulling them, almost running. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Three looked visibly startled by the other agent's sudden enthusiasm, which made Eight laugh even more as the three of them walked towards the beach.

 

It was going to be a nice afternoon.

  
  


\----------

 

Eight took a big, big breath, and couldn't help a small smile when she felt the cold sea breeze against her tentacles, moving them gently.

 

It was only the beginning of summer, so it didn't get too hot yet, which the octoling was thankful for. She had quickly realized when coming to Inkopolis that it was way, way warmer than any other places she had been to before, so she still had a tough time bearing too much heat. So, as the three agents walked on the sand, she was thankful to feel that cold, salty breeze on her skin.

 

She remembered disliking the sea — or water in general a lot, back when she was in the army. After all, it had been just another danger for them, just like so many things back under the surface. Though, when she finally got to Inkopolis, and that she discovered that water was perhaps the only threatening thing existing here, she had grown to appreciate it a bit more. Of course, it was still dangerous, but the sounds of the water crashing against the sand or the rocks, the gentle, endless rhythm of the waves at low tide, and the pretty, bubbly white foam were appealing, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her want to write countless of poems on how the surface was beautiful. She often wondered if she dwelled too much on so many little things on the surface, but she always reminded herself that it was all of these little things that made the surface so different and so amazing.

 

The three agents sat down on the sand, still chatting at a low voice. Surprisingly, though the weather was nice and not too hot, there wasn't many people on the beach that day. Eight wouldn't complain, though. She still felt nervous when seeing a lot of people, so it was relaxing to only hear the waves, the light breeze, Four's laughter and Three's low and quiet voice. It felt really, really nice.

 

Three was laying on the sand, her long mantle slightly spreading out around her. She was still talking, but seeing how her eyes were closing, Eight guessed she would probably fall asleep anytime. She liked to take naps, and seeing how the warmth of the sand was really nice, she wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep right now. They were used to it, so she didn't mind, anyway. Plus, it only showed she was comfortable with them, as she let them watch her back while she was sleeping. Three wasn't one to speak her mind a lot, but you quickly deciphered how she felt through small things.  Eight enjoyed discovering it little by little, in a way. It felt like she grew closer to her.

 

Eight and Four were both sitting next to each other, talking quietly, not far from the now-dozing Three.

"It's been a while since I went to the beach," Four commented with a low voice, mindlessly drawing small circles on the sand as she talked. "My grandparents live close to the sea, so when we went to visit, I always spent my days playing on the sand. It was nice, when there's wasn't high tide." She chuckled slightly, before looking at the sea with a small smile. "Since I came to Inkopolis, I wasn't able to see them. I should come back to visit sometimes, if I promise not to break anything again."

 

"Again?" Eight repeated with an amused smile, eyebrows furrowing.

 

Four pouted. "It's never on purpose, I swear!"

 

"Right, just like Three's microwave last month."

 

"I  _ slipped _ !" 

 

Eight laughed quietly, but threw her a teasing look. Yeah, the other agent perhaps broke too many things. Three's microwave that she had somehow dropped to the floor, her own TV, countless of plates, almost burned Cuttlefish's cabin (twice), and the disastrous time where she  _ almost  _ broke Marie's umbrella. Thankfully, the umbrella was fine. Four? Not so much, seeing how terrified she looked whenever the incident was mentioned. If they had any, she would probably break her own bones too.

 

Four gave her a falsely offended look, before she shook her head, laughing again. "But, yeah… I miss them, but going back to the countryside is going to be weird. I've gotten so used to Inkopolis by now…" Her eyes wandered, looking at the sand, the sea, before setting on Eight again. She gave her a warm smile. "Though, even if I only go back for a few weeks, I'm going to miss you all."

 

"You can still give us a call, you know," she reminded her, returning her smile.

 

Four looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that's for sure. But… it just… won't be the same, you know? You, Three, Marie and Callie, even Cap'n Cuttlefish… I've grown so used to you all that not seeing you for a while is going to be… so weird."

 

Eight hummed slightly. She… could understand what she meant. It would be really weird not to see Four for a while. Even if it was only for a few weeks, and even if Three was still here, it definitely would feel...wrong, to her. "We will miss you, too."

 

Four gave her a little smile, and the two fell in a comfortable silence, both looking at the sea, watching the waves crash on the sand endlessly.

 

However, Eight caught Four stare at Three, and the sly look in her eyes told her that she was planning something again. The inkling was very much asleep by now. Her eyes were completely closed, and her breath was slow and even, her chest gently rising.

 

"...Eight, I have an idea." Four was now whispering.  _ 'This is going to get us into trouble, isn't it?' _ Eight thought with a sigh. Yet, she still listened to Four as she explained her plan.

 

And of course, she went along with it.

  
  


Three woke up not too long after.

 

"... _ I am going to end you, _ " she said very slowly, as she woke up with her body entirely covered in sand, and Four and Eight could barely hide their laughter.

  
  


\----------

  
  


While covering Three in sand and her following reaction had been fun, trying to escape from her as she ran after them had proven to be challenging. In the end, she had managed to tackle both agents to the ground, and they all ended up with sand all over their clothes and some even stuck on their tentacles. It was deserved, though. Three wasn't even the fastest, so how she managed to outspeed them was unclear, but revenge was a powerful drive. At least, Three seemed content with their punishment for now, seeing how they both struggled to get out every grain of sand still stuck in their clothes.

 

As Eight was still trying to get out all of the sand stuck in her suction cups, face still flushed from all the laughing and mad running, Four stared at something not far away on the beach, wiping her arms with her hands. "Hey, someone is selling ice cream. Want some? My treat."

 

" _ Food _ !" chanted Eight instantly, throwing her arms in the air in enthusiasm. She'd never say no to surface food. Plus, ice cream was fun, it was colorful and it made her brain feel really weird if she ate too fast.

 

Four chuckled, and she got up from the sand, shaking her limbs to make the remaining grains fall. "Alright! Though, this time…" Her eyes suddenly got serious, and she stared at Eight with furrowed brows. "You are not allowed to order three different cones for yourself, Eight."

 

The octoling pouted as she got up, and they started walking towards the little ice cream shop. "But everything looks so  _ good _ !" she protested, her tentacles curling up as she crossed her arms. "I can't choose only three flavors!"

 

"Yeah, but last time we let you do that, you got a massive stomach ache and Pearl and Marina almost  _ killed us. _ " Four shivered at the thought, and Three suddenly seemed pretty nervous.

 

"You're no fun!"

 

Eight's pout quickly vanished when they went to order the ice creams, though.

 

As always, Three only took one scoop of strawberry ice cream. She didn't remember her ever taking any other flavor, so she often wondered if she only liked that specific one or if it simply was her favorite. Four was more bland, as she took vanilla and chocolate scoops. Which was boring. Yeah, it tasted great, but it was not  _ fun _ . Eight's cone was obviously the best one, because it was the most colorful. She had no idea what the flavors were, but since it came from the surface, it was without a doubt  _ good _ . (That's a rule she quickly discovered with surface food, and it had worked perfectly so far, except for tofu. But tofu was bad. Even more bland than vanilla ice cream. Did tofu-flavored ice cream exist? She hoped not. What a  _ nightmare _ .)

 

After getting their ice creams, the three agents started walking again, and Four ended up in one of her usual ramblings, something about what she had found in her weird building's basement. Four's building was weird anyway. Somehow, she'd always have some bizarre story to tell them, either about some creepy sounds she had heard, her weird neighbors… Eight was almost certain there could be some murders going on and no one in the whole building would pay attention to it because everything was too weird anyway.

 

As Eight quietly ate her ice cream (the current scoop almost tasted like vanilla, but had small chocolate chips in it, which made it obviously  _ better _ than vanilla), her eyes wandered to the sand, and she suddenly noticed some shine coming from it. She was first taken aback, but she realized it was simply some seashells.

Actually, there were a lot of seashells in the sand they were walking on, and Eight looked at all of them. They all had differents shapes and colors, and all seemed very unique, in a way. However, she couldn't help but stop completely when she caught sight of a particular one.

 

Without even realizing it, Eight walked towards it, carefully avoiding all of the seashells to not step on them. She knelt down, her ice cream cone in one hand, and gently picked up that specific seashell.

 

It was a tiny pink seashell. Actually, now that she thought about it, it was probably the most pink seashell that she had ever seen. It was slightly oval, and pretty slim : it felt really light in her hand. However, its color looked really nice. The pink started on one side, before gently turning into a creamy white. It had circle patterns, almost looking like waves, and disappeared as they touched the white, just like the foam.

Somehow, that one specific pink seashell had caught her attention, and she was holding it very carefully, inspecting every angle.

She heard her mind whisper a single name.  _ 'Pearl.' _

 

"Hey, Eight!" She almost jumped when she heard her name. Four and Three had walked up to her, looking a bit confused, as she had walked away without saying anything. "Did you find something?" Four asked with curiosity.

 

Eight stared at the seashell in her hand without answering for some long seconds. Then, she lifted her head, looking at the two agents, and gave them a small smile. "I have an idea," she simply answered. "Give me a moment."

 

She got up, and carefully slid the pink seashell in one of her pockets. Her eyes stared at the sand, where dozen and dozen of seashells hid, and she carefully walked around them, watching her steps to make sure she didn't break any, and soon enough she was walking all around the beach, eyes not lifting up from the sand. Three and Four looked at each other, clearly both confused by what Eight was doing, but then simply shrugged.

 

Eight often had those moments where she would get an idea, or get interested by something, and she'd get immersed in it, stuck in her thoughts and her mind, barely noticing what happened around her. She could set her mind to something so deeply that she could spent a lot of time on it, and sometimes they had to remind her of where she was, because she got so lost in the world of her mind she didn't pay attention to anything else but it. While it was mostly harmless, just as she was doing right now, it became a problem when she'd get stuck in her dark thoughts. Thankfully, it was rare, and Three and Four often guessed when that happened.

Obviously, seeing her shiny eyes and concentrated look on her face, it was nothing bad this time. As long as they watched over her, it would be fine.

 

They decided to sit down, as Eight would probably take a moment to do… well, whatever she was doing right now. She was walking all across the beach, and sometimes she would kneel down, taking a seashell or two in her hands, staring at them, before shaking her head and putting them down again. She would mumble to herself, her tentacles only moving slightly as she was deep in thought. Halfway through, she finished her ice cream, that had begun to melt, perhaps a bit too quickly. It'd probably hurt her head later...

 

After a long, long time staring and searching through the sand however, she finally lifted her head up, and looked at the two other agents. "Four!" she called excitedly. Lifting a brow, the inkling got up, and walked towards her.

 

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking at her Eight with curiosity. As she approached, she gave her a smile.

 

"Give me your hand," she ordered. Four furrowed her eyebrows, questioning, but still presented her open hand to her.

 

Eight hummed, before taking something from her pocket, and gently placed it on her palm. "You can look! It's for you!"

 

Four looked at her palm, and surprise appeared in her eyes.

 

It was a scallop shell, that was a little bit bigger than her palm. It was of a deep, brownish orange, turning into a bright yellowish one as the sun shone over it, and the back was of a very pale cream color. However, one side seemed damaged, as it was slightly cracked, and wasn't perfectly symmetrical with its other side.

 

"It made me think of you," Eight finally spoke again after a few seconds. "When you put it under the sunlight, it becomes as orange as your mantle. It has some holes and cracks here and there," she suddenly flashed a small, warm smile, "but it gives it a lot of charm, don't you think?"

 

Four looked astounded, and her mouth stood agape as she stared for a few seconds at the shell, then at Eight. But after a small time, she flashed a bright, thankful smile, her eyes shining. "That's… it's so, so awesome," she said with a low, warm voice, and Eight almost jumped when she suddenly put her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

 

"Thank you so much!" she said gratefully, and Eight grinned, returning the hug. She was glad she liked the seashell she had picked out. It made her chest warm with happiness.

 

Four finally pulled out of the hug, smile still as bright, and she held the shell between her fingers. "I'll take care of it really well, I promise!" she said excitedly. "I  _ swear _ I won't break this one!"

 

Eight looked at her brightly, before she shuffled through her pockets, nodding to herself. "I need to give Three her own shell, too!" she announced, before running towards the last agent, who was sitting on the sand, looking at them with a curious look.

 

The octoling sat down in front of her, her hand going through her pocket, before picking out a large seashell. "Here you go! It's for you, Three." She held it between her hands, showing it to the inkling.

 

It seemed to look like a scotch bonnet shell. It was pretty big, actually, almost the size of a hand. It was a light cream color, and the shell was pretty rough, but it had small, light yellow spots all around it. The hole was pretty small, and the tip of the shell looked a bit sharp.

 

"I don't really know how to explain it, but it reminded me of you," Eight quickly explained, turning it around, so Three could see it more clearly. "It might look really big, and the tip is a bit sharp, but when you put your ear really close to the hole…" She mimicked the gesture, putting the seashell close to her face, and hummed happily. "...if you pay really close attention, you can hear a small sound coming from it. It sounds nice, I think… I think it's why it made me think of you."

 

She took the seashell in both of her hands again, and presented it to Three. The inkling stared at it, her eyes wide. She blinked several times, without saying anything, and Eight almost grew nervous as a small moment passed without Three showing any sign of reaction.  _ 'I… hope she likes it? I know it's kind of a weird gift, but—' _

 

Eight's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Three lifting her hands, before cautiously picking up the shell. Her eyes were unreadable as she turned it around gently, inspecting its every angle, silent as ever. However, Eight couldn't help a small smile as she saw Three slowly lifting it up to her ear. She noticed how she held the shell very carefully, as if she didn't want to drop it.

 

A few moments later, she brought the shell back to her lap, holding it in both of her palm. She stared at it for a few more moments, and Eight saw her eyes becoming thoughtful, her mouth slightly open, as she was thinking of something to say. Three wasn't good with words, especially when she spoke her thoughts, but seeing that she was trying to say something made the octoling happy.

 

However, when Three lifted her head up, and finally looked at Eight again, she didn't expect to saw a small, sincere smile on her lips.

 

"...I… I like it a lot. Thank you."

 

Eight could count the number of times she saw Three smile that openly on her hand, and this, right now, was one of them. And it truly meant a lot. She felt her hearts get warmer, and she returned her a bright smile. "You're welcome."

 

She was really thankful they both liked the shells. It had taken her a long time to find the perfect ones.

 

She heard footsteps getting close, and saw that Four was walking towards them, still smiling. "Did you spend all of that time finding us sea shells?"

 

Eight nodded, smiling brightly. "I also found some for Pearl and Marina." She took the last remaining shells out of her pocket. The pink shell was still here, but now sat next to a bigger one. It kind of looked like a snail shell, but it had a gray-brownish color, with warmer tones. The shell had a very elegant swirl, and in the middle of it, the very center of the shell turned into a slight blue tone.

 

Four hummed enthusiastically. "I'm sure they will really like it!" Eight nodded, before carefully putting them back in her pocket.

 

However, as she noticed that the two other agents were still holding both of their gifts, Eight's head started to hurt a bit.

 

_ 'Ouch… perhaps I shouldn't eat ice cream that quick, next time…" _

  
  


\----------

  
  


The sky was turning darker, Eight noticed after a while. The sun had gone down, and everything  was turning into a peaceful orange. It also had gotten a little less warm, which explained why the breeze suddenly seemed way colder than before. It was still pleasant of course, but it also meant they needed to go home soon. Those few hours had gone too fast for Eight's liking.

 

The three of them were still walking, though they all started to get a bit tired. They had gotten to the end of the beach, by now. All that was left was some kind of wooden platform, that was a little over the water. It was probably made for fishers, Eight guessed. Still, she wondered if it was dangerous or not. The wood didn't seem old, but you never know.

 

Four, obviously, didn't think about danger, and started walking towards it with a smile. "This looks dope!" she said enthusiastically, before stepping on the platform. It seemed steady, as it didn't move.

 

Three had an amused look. "I'm not saving you if you fall in the water."

 

"I'm not going to fall, don't worry!"

 

"Not like the microwave," Eight slid in.

 

" _ I SLIPPED. _ "

 

The two other agents ended up joining Four, seeing how the wood seemed steady enough to be able to bear their weight easily. They all sat down together, and looked at the sea quietly.

 

Actually, the view was really nice here, Eight noticed. There was nothing but the sea, and some tall buildings from the city in the distance. From here, they could see the sun going down, as the sky continued to grow darker, showing the first stars of the night.

 

Watching the sunset always made her so incredibly peaceful. Maybe it was because of the significance it had to her. The sun was the first thing Eight ever saw when she finally got to the surface, after all.

 

"Three," she asked the inkling softly after a while, as they had fell into a nice silence. "How long has it been since… I got to the surface?"

 

Three hummed thoughtfully. "Around…4 or 5 months, I think."

 

_ 'Wait, already?' _ She couldn't hide her surprise. "It.. it feels way, way shorter than that," she whispered to herself at a low voice, baffled.

 

But at the same time, was it really surprising? Living at the surface meant new discoveries everyday. She discovered new places, new feelings, new sceneries, new foods, new people… She would never be able to keep track of what happened everyday, because everything seemed so new. Would that feeling disappear one day?

 

As she looked at the sun, heard the waves, saw the clouds moving gently across the sky, felt the breeze on her tentacles, the warmth of the sunlight on her skin, and Three and Four's shoulders gently brushing against hers, she hoped it wouldn't.

 

"I'm glad to be here," she finally breathed softly.

 

Four gave her a warm smile. "We're glad you're here, too." She heard Three hum in agreement next to her.

 

The surface was the best place in the world.

  
  


She didn't know how much time they spent watching the sunrise, but when Three suggested they should walk back to the train station to go back to Inkopolis, they all agreed to it, because they'd soon freeze if they stayed here for much longer. They started walking back to the entrance of the beach, throwing some last glances at the last rays of sunshine that peaked in the horizon.

 

"Hey," Four suddenly started, before turning to look at the both of them. "Don't you feel like… running?"

 

"Running?" Eight looked at her with surprise. "What have you done again?"

 

"Hey, nothing, I swear!" Four pouted for a second, before smiling again. "Like, how about we race to the train station?"

 

A race? Eight looked at the sand all around them. It probably sounded like a bad idea to run across all of the beach, and they'd probably end up tripping if they did. Plus, seeing the many stairs that led to the train station…. Yup, a definitive bad idea.

 

Yet, Four had the talent to make bad ideas  _ appealing _ .

 

And seeing how Three's eyes shone just now, she definitely was in too.

 

_ Oh cod. _

 

If they ended up getting hurt, it was Four's fault. 

 

Four grinned. "I'll take your silence as a  _ yes _ ." She stepped back, stretching her limbs, an excited yet defiant look in her yellow eyes. "Okay, we'll start when I—  _ THREE CODDAMNIT _ ."

 

Of course, she hadn't waited for them to start running.

 

Four made an incredibly offended noise before sprinting right after her, and Eight could barely keep her laughter in.

 

Some people probably looked at them weird as they raced across the entire beach, shouting and laughing all the way to the train station. They probably thought them immature and childish as they almost choked on their own breath whenever one of them tripped on the sand or on the pavement. They probably found annoying how loudly Four had shouted when she had been the first one to enter the train, leaving the breathless but laughing Three and Eight behind.

 

Yeah, they probably looked dumb.

 

Yet, as they all took the train back home, they barely cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly researched actual types of sea shells to write this, and I'm still very disappointed I couldn't find any green one for Three, but it will do
> 
> Hoped you liked it! I never wrote so much in such a small amount of time, so I'm kind of proud of myself at least. I have some exams left, but by the end of june, I'LL BE FREE. I'll maybe drop more content after that, but I can't promise anything honestly.
> 
> Also, I decided to keep all of my agents oneshot into a series, since they're all happening in the same universe! So, yeah, if you're discovering me with this, I still have some other works if you're interested!
> 
> Also, as always, I'm not a native english speaker, so if you saw any mistakes in my work, I'm really sorry! I have trouble checking my spelling and grammar, and though I have a beta reader to help me with it (bless her), any correction is deeply appreciated! 
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you'll have a good day! Its two am, I need to SLEEP


End file.
